


Newport

by IObse33



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IObse33/pseuds/IObse33
Summary: after a mission, Charles and Henry find themselves on the oregon coast with the rest of the day free. They decide to explore the area for fun.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Newport

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to say but uh. Newport is a real town. I love that place.

This is a far opposite of the eastern coastal towns. Where everything was victorian and white washed, prim and neat and formal, here it was wild and unruly and colorful.Here it was all about impression and expression. It had that air of freedom, do as you please and lax judgement. Carefree and open minded, a wide world in its own little globe of a state coast. This was where Charles and Henry had wound up.

This was not a vacation planned, moreso they had ended up here after a miniscule mission to disband a minor band of toppats. With no urgency to return home, and the inviting coast just a short half hour away, the two could fathom no reason not to spend the day, especially considering neither had been harmed during the work hours. 

This was how they found themselves in the town of Newport, walking down a sloping curved street to the bay, welcoming all tourists with pastel painted shops, industrial fishing, fresh food and small attractions. To the left of the road was a wall of vines, salal berry shrubbery and trees, as the town, though on the coast, was right in the middle of the edge of a forest as well, and so the air smelled of wilderness, petrichor, salt and fresh air. 

Henry himself was somewhat apprehensive about this part of town. He didn’t particularly prefer casual strolls through town, for it left him feeling vulnerable, moreover it was somewhat claustrophobic how crowded the small bayside road was with tourists like them. Still, Henry complied and followed Charles close by, for the man was rather excited for any form of adventure. And, as Charles admitted during their walk, he found quite a touch of amusement in tourist shops and their trinkets. At the very least that had caused Henrys attention, for surely such small shops wouldn’t be manned by cameras, and trinkets were relatively small and easy to fit into pockets.

By now they were in the bay, wandering and sliding through crowds of people. For such a small town, there was a surprising amount of people. As Henry began to fall behind, Charles slowed and held his hand, guiding him through the street. On the more inland side of the street were a multitude of shops of the widest variety.There were kite shops, typical tourist shops, candy stores, a brewery, even Witch and Wicca inspired shops.

Henry was dragged into the first chop by an over eager charles. There were name tags, postcards, Oregon coast themed calendars, posters. Bumper stickers lined the walls and the clothing racks were lined with a multitude of Tie Dye fashion. Hoodies, stained white wash jeans, shirts. Henry was pocketing a small wristband when a finger tapped him on his shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted with the site of a pouting Charles. 

Pointing to Henrys pocket, he spoke. “Put it back or pay.”

With raised eyebrows Henry waited, neither giving in or walking away.

“Henryyyy.”  
Henry glanced to the side, and upon finding the stuffed object, gasped and grabbed it before offering it to Charles. It did successfully distract Charles, as it was a stuffed, soft sea lion, and Charles couldn’t help the stars in his eyes as he battled the urge to cling to the toy.It took only a moment, however, for the logical portion of Charles brain to catch up, and he sent an accusatory look at Henry, pouting lip and all. “Don’t mock me! Now I want to buy this… Thats a low trick Henry.”

Yet Henry did not seem perturbed in the slightest, not a hint of guilt in his movements as he took the sea lion back and headed to the cash register. There he paid for the sea lion, though still not the wristband, and returned with the toy. It was rather adorable how Charles nearly lept for the toy in joy, and even more amusing when Henry smirked and held the object higher in the air.

Finally, Charles sighed and gave up his attempts to stretch and reach the toy. “Fine, keep the wristband.”

Henry gestured to a cute little snowglobe, and looked questioningly at Charles.

“Really? You should know better Henry. I didn’t see anything.” And with that, Charles claimed his gift and left the store with his chin upturned. He wasn’t harshly upset though, not even mildly annoyed by the time Henry left the shop and joined him on the sidewalk, and so they were on their way, Charles crushing the sea lion in a hug. 

For most of the day Henry let Charles drag him from store to store, witnessing products like trippy blacklight mushroom themed posters to beautiful small porcelain figures of dolphins and mermaids. They catered to the hippies, the elderly looking for kind memories and decorations, to the youth looking for some hip new skateboards or stickers for their thermos and water bottles. It was all rather intriguing, to see so much in one concentrated day. Charles took in everything with awe and amazement, like a child being brought to Toys R Us. 

When they came across one of the many traditional themed candy shops, Henry practically saw the future, and it was the one time he tried to keep Charles from entering the store. Nonetheless, he failed, for Charles, being in the military longer, was much stronger, and easily made his way into candy heaven. Its not that Henry does not like sugary sweets, he does very, its that he knows Charles will leave the store with a bag stuffed full of the treats to ‘eat over the week’. 

That was exactly what happened. They ended up leaving with a large bag full of mints, lemon heads, cigarette candy, pop rocks, chocolate coated coffee beans and even a wide variety of sea salt taffy. 

With Charles arms full of sweets and a stuffed sea lion, and Henrys pockets full of trinkets, they settled on the local brewery to eat lunch, and perhaps have a couple drinks.

-

It was windy on the beach, lacking any barriers such as trees or buildings. The sand drifted along, skimming the surface of the beach and digging into the ankles of Charles and Henry. The sky was a periwinkle blue, fog making the area seem hidden and ethereal, like anything here exists only here. The waves rolled and crashed against muscle covered rocks, low tide. Off in the distance were large rocky islands, a faded dark grey against the distant sky. 

They had wandered here after lunch, looking to walk off the large meal they had shared. There weren’t too many at the beach yet, most likely still in town having their own lunch. Henry took a deep sigh, enjoying the clean air, the open space. How it felt as if it were only him and Charles. Charles meanwhile was hopping about desperately trying to remove his shoes and socks without putting the socks in sand. With a soft chuckle, Henry wrapped an arm around Charles for the aid of balance.

They neared the waves, and were pleasantly surprised to realise that amidst the cluster of muscle covered rocks stretching down the length of the beach were multiple tide pools. A few were small and shallow, others were up to four feet wide and two feet deep. Henry smiled at the discovery, enjoying himself and the day, though he derived even more joy holding Charles sea lion for him so the man could crouch down and observe the pools closer. 

Within the pools were sand colored gobies, a multitude of teal sea anemones, and even white spotted maroon colored starfish. Charles had of course heard about these creatures, seen photos, and even seen starfish before, but this seemed to be perhaps his first time witnessing such nature in person, just like Henry.

And so of course, Charles didn’t expect the tendrils of the anemone to grab onto his finger and try to pull it when he touched the creature. The yelp emitted from the man made Henry chuckle and blush. With his free hand, Henry crouched down as well, and help the panicky man disentangle his finger. Which, really was a simple task. Such small anemones can’t truly harm you, and all one has got to do to escape its grasp is to slowly yet firmly tug your finger away.

Really, Henry expected Charles to be fine with the wildlife now, and wandered around and over the rocks so that he too cloud kick off his sandals and enjoy the ocean waves. The water was freezing cold here, and his feet instinctively tried to bury themselves in the sand for warmth. Thats when he felt tiny little legs crawl onto his feet.

Needless to say, he nearly dropped the stuffed sea lion as he lept back, kicking up the sand he had been standing in. With wide eyes he looked at where he had been standing, and watched as a mole crab buried itself in the sand before the water swept it away.

It took only a moment more for Henry to return and, with his free hand, dig out the small creature and close his hand around it.

Charles was not appreciative of Henrys gift. Crabs are cute, but mole crabs look more like creepy crawlies, and Charles jumped just as henry had, nearly tipping back into one of the smaller tide pools before henry dropped the crab and instead caught him, pulling him forward and against himself. Charles giggled, kissing Henry on the cheek before lightly shoving him away. “Don’t scare me! Evil.”

Henry responded with a smirk, as if to say ‘thats me’. 

Just like that, they spent the rest of the day exploring the beach, finding jelly fish, crabs, avoiding mole crabs, and petting the soft and squishy anemone friends. Just relaxing and wandering, enjoying the day and opportunity to be somewhere new together.


End file.
